poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group
This is how into the Portal 2 world and the NEXO Knights join the group in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Thomas and the others come out of the portal and inside a building Thomas: Uh, are we in the NEXO Knights world? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Thomas: Or a monestary. Garfield: I guess it's the Portal 2 world. Wyldstyle: You're right, Garfield. We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery. Thomas: Well, we never know until we meet someone. But remember what Gandalf said about showing a sin or touching something turning you to stone. Sci-Ryan: Right. This place is perfect to look around. It's nice, futuristic, no unexpected visitors. GLaDOS:off-screen Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: Who said that? Crash Bandicoot: Hello? GLaDOS:off-screen How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Thomas: Uh, whoever just spoke, can you please reveal what you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh. Nice female voice? Are you in charge of the place? We are here to buy a cake. GLaDOS:off-screen Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Thomas: Because, we've lost some friends on the way. They were turned to stone by showing each of the Seven Sins and touching things they shouldn't. And my girlfriend just got turned to stone by a LEGO warlord and I really miss her. We need that cake to get her and all of our friends that have been turned to stone back. Nya: So this place have a cake? Sci-Ryan: Nya! Bentley: Wait, Sci-Ryan. Nya is on to something. Sounds like the cake is one of the Foundation Elements X-PO told us about. Thomas: So, Nice female voice. Please help us. I really want to get my girlfriend back. Matau T. Monkey: out a coin We can pay. GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. Yes you will pay. But first, a test. Thomas: What kind of test? Evil Ryan: The tests from the Portal games, Thomas. Look. There's the NEXO Knights. Clay: Hey! Prince Can: Clay! Thomas: You two know each other? Prince Can: Sure we are, Thomas. We're cousins. Ryan F-Freeman and the others: COUSINS?!! Jessica Fairbrother: Yep. Sly Cooper: Guess that voice come from someone called GLaDOS, Murray. Thomas: So what's the first test, GLaDOS or whoever? Murray: Let's do the tests and find out who GLaDOS is, Thomas. The Murray is ready. go through the doors to Test Chamber Number 1 GLaDOS:off-screen Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Centre. In this test, you will test your skills. Sci-Ryan: Aperture Science? Nice name.at the lasers in front of the orange portal Hello, pretty lasers. GLaDOS:off-screen Subjects that do not wish to be vaporized should stay clear of the Thermal Discouragement beams. Thomas: Why? Sci-Ryan: Remember what Gandalf said to Fluttershy, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, yeah, Sci-Ryan. Hey, GLaDOS? Does this mean whoever touches a beam turns to stone? GLaDOS:off-screen No. Thomas: Then who is this 'her' you are talking about? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's Chell. One of the test subjects. Thomas: GLaDOS, is the cake some kind of prize? GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. But I should warn you. Bertram T. Monkey: OK. on Homer's car What is it you want to warn us, GLaDOS? GLaDOS: off-screen I have some malfunctions with my systems. Ryan F-Freeman: O-K. GLaDOS: But you must remember what that wizard Gandalf told you. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. My twin brother and the Toa named after my twin brother can see this.up a ramp brings the keystone device onto the floor via portal suddenly sees a vision of Makuta facing Sci-Ryan and Mata Nui Sci-Ryan: Get away from me, you robo freak! Mata Nui: He's right, brother. But you must understand! This boy is trying to help the both of us. Sci-Ryan: I'll never give you my lunchbox, Makuta! NEVER!! Makuta: But you must if you want to see your friends alive again. Mata Nui: Sorry, brother. He made his choice not to. Makuta: Very well. You were lucky this time, Mata Nui. But you can't be lucky every day of your life. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for me and a bat...man. Mata Nui: What? Sci-Ryan: I'm talking about Batman, Mata Nui. Mata Nui: Oh. vision ends and Bertarm jumps off Homer's car Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas? Thomas: Yes? Onewa: All that world travel must've cooked his head. Thomas: Who are you talking about? Matau T. Monkey: What he meant to say that these visions you're having, Thomas. Thomas: Yes. But they said he. I don't know who they're talking about. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Thomas, they are talking about how Bertram must've knocked the Keystone device with Homer's car. nods Crash Bandicoot: And also might've cooked his memory of us. Wallace: Yep. But we know that Flurry Heart is with us. Flurry Heart:cooing Sci-Ryan: Now to activate the Shift Keystone. activates the Shift Keystone then he went through the pink portal GLaDOS: Unauthorized portal detected. Until the source can be identified please press the Aperture Science switch ahead of you. Sci-Ryan: Ok.so Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gandalf. Let's do it.into the yellow portal and land on a platform Lemon Zest: That's awesome, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Lemon. Sunset tried to show Makuta the Magic of Friendship but he turned from it for his insane lust for power. Cody Fairbrother: Even worse Makuta wants to kill my brother with help of two bad clones of me and my friend. Mata Nui: I guess that my brother really is evil, Cody. Evil Anna: And to make matters more worse, Sunset has gone back into an unreformed Sunset. Because of your brother, Makuta. Nui nods and watch Ryan pressed a button and used his magic to move the cube onto a big button Ryan F-Freeman: Done. Sonata Dusk: Bravo, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sonata. We'll go into the chamber lock after completing each test. Sci-Ryan: I need to find something like Chell has. GLaDOS: That's good for you because I have an Aperture Science handheld Portal device. And I'm giving it to you. hatch opens up and the Aperture Science Portal Gun shows up Sci-Ryan: Wow! picks the device by the handle GLaDOS: You are now in possession of the handheld portal device. Sci-Ryan: Cool.Whenua After we save the LEGO worlds Ryan will be ready for a game of "Pin the Tail on Midnight Sparkle", record keeper. Whenua: That's nice, Sci-Ryan. With this device you can make portals. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, GLaDOS. You're so nice. GLaDOS: You're welcome, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Let's go the next test chamber. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. It's like Cole is invisible as a ghost. feels something past him Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What was that, Batman? shrugs for "I don't know" Ryan F-Freeman: I hope that someone is helping us. Activate thermal vision. sees the heat from his friends and then Cole from Ninjago in ghost form Evil Ryan: Who did you see, Ryan? Bertram T. Monkey:the War Doctor's voice Look like you seen a ghost. Evil Anna: Well, Bertram. I watched Ghostbusters with my boyfriend. Owen Grady: A ghost?! Whoa, now that'd make a cool theme-park. Clara Oswald: No. He's seen Cole. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you're a ghost, Cole? Cole (Ninjago): Well, Ryan, I gained the ability to turn into this form. You seen a guy gain the ability to turn into a ghost before? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. You want to help us find the cake? Cole (Ninjago): If it's free. Then, yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm still a bit sad about Princess Twilight. Cole (Ninjago): What? Wait! Why? What happened to her? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine's brother Lord Vortech turned her to stone back in the World of Chima, like what Tino and his friends been to, and Thomas and I are sad.out Twilight's crown Now all that's left of her is her crown. looks at Twilight's crown and Ryan gives it to Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Cody. What happened to Sunset? Cody Fairbrother: I don't know, Ryan. But 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz has a pain and loss of something he loved. You see, when he was a small boy back in the village of Gimmelshtump, he had a toy train... then one day he lost it. the flashback, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz as a kid is holding a toy train then in another scene where Cody was saying Young 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz: Choo-choo? in reality Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I guess he and I have in common. Lord Vortech turns Twilight into stone and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmertz lost a toy train. nods and puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder Matau T. Monkey: Well, Cody. Me and Dr. Doofenshmertz have our tragic moments. My former friend Princess Malucia was tricked by Megatron to work for the Decepticons. As for Dr. Doofenshmertz, he was raised by ocelots. I meant literally, disowned by his parents and raised by wild cats from central America and I did saw Twilight turned to stone. There's more, Doof have to work as a lawn gnome, he was forced to wear "Hand-Me-Up" girls clothing. Both of his parents didn't show up for his birth. Thomas: Yeah, Matau. sniffs But what I miss most about Twilight is her smile. at a photo of him, Twilight, Thomlight and Nyx and tears up Twilight. Princess Ivy: Poor Thomas. He really missed his girlfriend, Ryan. nods and starts to cry Evil Ryan: I miss Twilight too, Ryan. Along with Henry. And Fluttershy. Meg Griffin: We all miss our friends, Evil Ryan. But we got new ones. Ryan nods Sly Cooper: Is Sunset Shimmer with you, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Poor Ryan. He's sad like Vakama when he said he's a "Cross-wired freak who has weird dreams". and Vakama nod Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go to another test chamber. and the team goes to the chamber lock and to Test Chamber Number 2 GLaDOS: You're doing very well... That is to say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might loss your freedom. Or your mind. Or some teeth. I will be monitoring your behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan